Trip to the Primo's Time
by happytth
Summary: Tsuna was hit by Lambo's bazooka after Gianni upgraded it. Tsuna later was sent to Primo's time. Challenge to write Alaude x Tsuna. just family fluff . ( may continue it ... )


Well this is a one-shot i wrote for the fans in my page for the 1 year anniversary .

Challenge to write Alaude x Tsuna

i can write fluff only no yaoi lol

Warning: character OOC and grammar errors

Have fun reading it

* * *

-Tsuna's room-

" Hey Tsuna, What are we going to do now? Since it's our summer holidays now." Yamamoto smiles to Tsuna ."Baseball freak, don't talk to the Tenth so casually. I'm sorry for his behavior , Tenth." Gokudera bows down to ask for forgiveness.

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay. Hm. Yamamoto , how about going to ammusement park? since lambo, ipin and fuuta have been begging me to bring them."

"Good idea, Tenth. We can have a break for our summer holidays assignment. " Gokudera answers Tsuna.

" Haha. Ipin , lambo-san won't give you the grape candy. It's mine. Lambo-san's. " Lambo suddenly runs around the room while Ipin chasing him. " Lambo. Stop. Lambo share with everyone." Ipin says loudly.

Lambo does not hear the advice from Ipin and gets punch by Gokudera. " Ahoushi, keep you volume down. I'm talking to Tenth. " Gokudera rage furiously.

" Gott-gotta cal-calm dow-down " Lambo burst into tears and takes out his Ten Year Bazooka. Just before he jump into it, Lambo trips and it landed on Tsuna.

* * *

-Tsuna's POV-

"There goes Lambo , 15 years old Lambo going to comes out again. " Tsuna sighed. Tsuna has no time to snap out of his thoughts and dodge the incoming bazooka  
heading towards him.

*poof* " Where am i ?" Tsuna looks around the surroundings and found himself sitting on grass. " Hiiiiieee! , why am i near such a huge mansion? " Tsuna shrieks and backs away into the bushes and trees.

* * *

- 3rd person POV-

" Hn. Who's there? I will cuff you to death. " A voice comes from outside the mansion. Tsuna is going to shriek but stop himself from doing it and runs away from the voice. Unfortunately for Tsuna, the owner of the voice manage to catch up to Tsuna's speed. . He looks to the owner of the voice, it's Alaude. Tsuna is shocked and he faints after murmured " Alaude... ?"

-Alaude's POV-

Hn. I managed to catch that intruder. He seems so weak. He seems so shocked when he sees my face. He fainted after saying my name. How does the intruder knows my name?  
I shall interrogate him myself later when he woke up. For now, I shall report this to Primo.

-3rd person POV-

"Hn. Primo. Intruder. Outside the mansion." Alaude lifts the intruder with his right hand through Tsuna's collar. " Hm. My hyper intuition says that he's not an enemy. He won't hurt us. " Giotto replies Alaude.

At the same moment, Tsuna slowly open his eyes and looks around his surroundings. He is surprised that he is being held up in the air  
( A/n : poor tuna-fish XD)

Alaude let go of his hand of Tsuna's collar. Tsuna falls to the ground and groans. Tsuna looks up and sees the person in front of him. Tsuna literally mentally screams in front of rhe person. The person is none other than Vongola Primo himself.

* * *

~somewhere in Tsuna's mind~

Hiiiieeeeeeee! I'm in the past.. Eh? wait... I saw alaude that already proves that i am in the past. Wait a mintute. I remember Gianni upgrades Lambo's bazzoka, is there some error? Hiiiiieeeee ! Tsuna holds his head and somehow goes crazy.

-3rd person POV-

" Somehow , this intruder is thinking something that makes him crazy after seeing me.." Giotto mentally thinks about it. Giotto glance his gaze to Alaude and Alaude also nods.

Tsuna , who also possess hyper intuition sense that the atmosphere is a bit weird and stops holding his head. He looks at Giotto with his serious eyes and asks them why is he there.

Alaude provides him the answers he needs. Giotto then proceeds asks him why he appears near the mansion with weird clothings. Tsuna can't answer him truthfully with all the information he knows as it will cause time paradox.

" I'm sorry, Primo. I can only tell you that i am not from this time period nor i am your further than that, it may cause a time paradox. " Tsuna answers Giotto with his boss tone. Giotto looks at him suspiciously, his hyper intuition is telling that he is telling the truth but he is hiding something. Not just something, is something BIG!

"But, I can tell you my name. My name is can call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna added. Giotto can't comprehend the information which this Tsunayoshi person is saying.

* * *

-Giotto's POV-

What is the Tsunayoshi person saying? He is not from this time period? He is from the future? Is this even possible? Argh... I can't lose my cool. Remember i'm Vongola Primo. The boss of Vongola Family.

-3rd person POV-

Both Tsuna and Alaude stares at Primo who is somehow crazy for a second. Alaude believe that is possible as there is no way , just no way a civilian like him knows his name. At the same moment, Giotto snaps out of his thoughts and orders Alaude to be guarding him 24 hours until he reaches back to his time period.

- on the town -

" Thanks Alaude, for showing me the town. This town sure looks peaceful. " Tsuna turns and talks to Alaude. Alaude just reply a "hn" then continues walking with Tsuna.

Alaude buys a drink for Tsuna when Tsuna says he is thirsty. After Alaude takes Tsuna for a walk in the town, they are back in the mansion. During the time they spent together, there is one thing in Alaude's mind. The thing is just who is this Tsuna kid? and it seems he knows all of us but he just does not show it out.  
- Giotto's Office -

" Ah, Tsunayoshi. You're back. How's the walk? " Giotto asks Tsuna as he stop signing his paperwork and looks up. " Primo, you can just call me Tsuna. The walk is fun. " Tsuna replies him and gives him a brightest smile he has.

At that moment, Tsuna's body started to light up and fades slowly. Tsuna stares at his hands and says, " Ah, my time here is up. Thanks for the hospitality Vongola Primo. " After saying, Tsuna disappears into thin air.

Both Giotto and Alaude have a shocked of their life. How can a person just disappear into thin air? After a few minutes, they just forget about Tsuna.

* * *

-Back to the present-

*poof* Tsuna found himself surrounding with smoke. He tries to clear the smoke and found himself back to his house.

" Tenth! , are you alright? Did you hurt anywhere? We are so worried that you after Ahoushi's bazooka hits you and your older self did not you appear after 5 minutes." Gokudera checks for Tsuna'd injuries.

" I'm alright, Gokudera-kun. Eh? 5 minutes has just passed? " Tsuna replies to Gokudera. " Is there something wrong, Tenth?" Gokudera shows him his puppy face.

" It's nothing, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto,Gokudera-kun, let's get ready to go to the amusement park " Tsuna smiles.

-The end-

* * *

Do you guys like it ?

leave a review for your opinion :D

~happytth~


End file.
